injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Red Hood
Red Hood, a known anti-hero and former partner of Batman, is a playable character in Injustice 2. He is classified as a Gadget user in the game. Red Hood was the second DLC character released and first DLC character available as part of Fighter Pack 1. Biography Jason Todd once served as Batman’s second protégé "Robin" before being brutally murdered by the Joker. Years later, the powerful healing waters of the Lazarus Pit brought Jason Todd back to life. However the power of the pit comes at a cost, and a change takes hold in Jason. He now uses the mantle of the Red Hood to wage a lethal war on crime. Injustice 2 Comic Jason is briefly mentioned by Superman when Batman visits the Kryptonian in the Red Sun Prison. In issue #46 of the comic, the fake Batman is revealed to be Jason Todd. Injustice 2 Damian Wayne mentioned Jason to Batman that he couldn't save him. However, it turns out to be false as Jason was revived by Ra's Al Ghul's Lazarus Pit as Red Hood. Red Hood is a current DLC fighter from Fighter Pack 1. Powers and Abilities In comparison to his adopted father who combines overwhelming barrages of brute force with pragmatic stealth and high tech weaponry, Red Hood uses a speedier style of fighting that puts great emphasis on his speed and athleticism. Jason’s a master martial artist, defeating hordes of enemies with ease. While Acting as the copycat Batman, Jason defeated Bruce in hand to hand combat and fought evenly with Wildcat before shooting him to quickly finish his mission.Jason is able to use his guns and knife for devastatingly fast combo attacks to overwhelm his opponents into submission. Red Hood carries around shuriken for long-range striking, and his guns carry the ability to create electrical charges that he can channel by striking them together for an initial charge. Special Moves * Ground Mine: Red Hood toss a ground mine at his opponents feet, which will explode after a short time and knock them off their feet. Meter Burning the attack has the mine explode immediately upon touching the ground, popping the opponent up for a juggle. ** The attack can be thrown at different ranges, called Close Ground Mine, Far Ground Mine, and Very Far Ground Mine respectively. Meter Burning has the same properties. * Spin Parry: Red Hood spins his pistols around on his fingers. If the opponent attacks him, he retaliates by shooting them three times, knocking them away. Meter Burning the attack has Red Hood shoot the opponent an additional seven times with his pistols knocking the opponent back full-screen distance. * Low Spin Parry: Red Hood crouches down, tapping one of his pistols on the ground. If the opponent performs a Low strike, Red Hood retaliates by shooting his opponent three times, knocking them away. Meter Burning the attack has the same properties as Spin Parry. * Lethal Lunge: Red Hood leaps at his opponent, striking them with his pistols. Meter Burning the attack before Red Hood makes contact with the opponent will have him shoot the opponent. Meter Burning the attack once Red Hood makes contact will have him shoot the opponent three times, knocking them to the ground. ** Equipping Hidden Explosion alters the Meter Burn when Red Hood makes contact with the opponent where he tackles the opponent and straps a bomb to their chest, bouncing them off the ground to allow a juggle. (Ability) * Fatal Drop: Red Hood leaps backwards away from the opponent, essentially the opposite of Lethal Lunge. Meter Burning the attack has Red Hood shoot the opponent six times while leaping away. * Gotham Stars: Red Hood throws four shurikens at once at the opponent to deal damage. Meter Burning the attack has Red Hood throw three extra shurikens after the first group. ** When two pieces of The Outlaw Gear are equipped, Meter Burning Gotham Stars will cause damage-over-time to the opponent. Applies to Upward Gotham Stars as well. (Set Bonus - The Outlaw) * Upward Gotham Stars: Red Hood throws four shurikens upward towards an airborne opponent. Meter Burning the attack has the same property as Gotham Stars. When done on an airborne opponent in the corner, the Meter Burned version of the attack allows for a brief juggle; otherwise the opponent is knocked away by the incoming shurikens. * (Air) Akimbo Blaze: Red Hood jumps in the air and shoots his opponent three times with his pistols. Meter Burning the attack has him shoot the opponent three more additional times as well as knocking the opponent to the ground. * (Air) Vendetta Slam: Red Hood grabs his opponent while airborne and straps a bomb to their stomach to deal damage and knock them away. Red Hood can only perform this attack in the air. ** Equipping Instant Death allows Red Hood to Meter Burn the attack which bounces the opponent off the ground for a brief juggle. (Ability) * Gutted: Red Hood performs a series of knife attacks to his opponent. Meter Burning the attack has Red Hood pull out a pistol without ammo, only to throw it at his opponent, quickly reload and shoot his opponent to knock them away. This ability replaces Spin Parry and Low Spin Parry 'when equipped. ''(Ability) * '''Shrapnel Blast: Red Hood throws a shrapnel bomb at the opponent which explodes in their face dealing damage. Meter Burning the attack will knock the opponent to the ground. This ability replaces Ground Mine 'when equipped. ''(Ability) ** The attack can be thrown at different ranges, called '''Close Shrapnel Blast and Far Shrapnel Blast, respectively. * Time Bomb: Red Hood tosses a time bomb at his opponent's feet, which explodes after a short time and pops them up for a juggle. This ability replaces Ground Mine when equipped requires both ability slots. (Ability) ** The attack can be throw at different ranges, called Close Time Bomb and Far Time Bomb, respectively. * Akimbo Blaze: Red Hood crouches down and shoots the opponent low three times with his pistols. Meter Burning the attack has Red Hood shoot the opponent three more additional times for increased damage. This ability replaces Spin Parry and Low Spin Parry when equipped and requires both ability slots. (Ability) Character Trait Going Ballistic - '''Red Hood electrifies his pistols and uses them as blunt weapons, enabling him to use new combos. * '''Electric Hammers: Red Hood draws his pistols, now electrified and ready to attack. Red Hood can perform follow-up attacks and combos once in this stance. This stance is required to do any combo for his Character Trait. ** Cancel: Red Hood puts his pistols away and exits the stance. ** Quick Shot: Red Hood steps backwards firing a single shot at his opponent to deal damage. These combo strings are required to do any combo for Red Hood when using his Character Trait. * Follow-ups to Electric Hammers are; ** Hammer Slam: Red Hood slams his opponent on the face with his pistol. ** Double Hammers: Follow-up to Hammer Slam, Red Hood strikes the opponent a second time with his pistol. ** Hammer Fury: Follow-up to Double Hammers, Red Hood uppercuts his opponent with his pistol. Once these strings are completed, Red Hood has the option to end the combo in the following ways; * Kneecappin': Requires Low Shot. ** Low Shot: Red Hood shoots the opponent in the shins, knocking them off their feet. * Cracking Skulls: Requires Brain Buster. ** Brain Buster: Red Hood performs an overhead double slam with his pistols, knocking the opponent to the ground. * Battle Chain: '''Requires '''Switch And Shoot. ** Switch And Shoot: Red Hood grabs his opponent and spins them in the opposite direction and shoots them, knocking them away. This attack acts as a throw and his unblockable unless the opponent is ducking. *** The attack can be Meter Burned where Red Hood will spin the opponent around but will not shoot them away. * Bullet Barrage: Requires Bullet Storm. ** Bullet Storm: Clicking the Meter Burn button after landing Hammer Fury, Red Hood will strike the opponent twice with his pistols then perform a flipkick, knocking them in the air where he proceeds to shoot them as they fly over him in the opposite direction. The opponent will land on the opposite side of Red Hood after the combo finishes. Other Moves * Grab: Red Hood slashes his opponent with his knife before shooting them at point-blank range, knocking them to the ground. Super Move * 'Gotham's Outlaw: '''Red Hood detonates a grenade into his opponent's face, then drops a timer grenade behind the opponent and dropkicks them onto it. The explosion launches the opponent upwards, and Red Hood plugs them from below with his pistols before rolling backward, jumping up and planting a sticky bomb on their back. He then rains bullets down on them from above before aiming down his pistol's iron sight and shooting the sticky bomb, causing it to explode. ** Equipping Red Hood's Legendary Multiverse item allows him to combo off his Super Move once it has finished. Move List Ending ''That. Felt. Good. Titanium composite hollow point bullets with a C4 kicker. Fastest, most explosive ammo in the world. I made them myself. With the invasion over, Bruce and Superman started fighting again. I wasn't down with either of them. On the one hand, the Regime's right. Scumbag murderers and rapists deserve to die. But on the other hand, I'm no fan of government authority. Especially the dictatorial variety. So while the World's Finest fight each other, I fight for the people. The weak. The innocent. Anyone who can't protect themselves. When they cry out for a savior, I'll answer. As for the criminals who threaten them? They need to know that their actions have consequences. That the Red Hood is coming for them. Costumes To the right is Red Hood's base skin, Red Hood Rising. He is wearing his default gear. The remainder of his costumes can be found on his gallery page. Trivia *Jason Todd is voiced by Cameron Bowen, who previously voiced the Tim Drake incarnation of Robin in Young Justice. *If Red Hood enters a fight first, he wastes ammo by shooting four shots from each of his guns. **If he's second, he's reloading his guns with a fresh clip of bullets. *He is the second character to break the fourth wall (next to the Flash's Versus intro and Sub-Zero's victory pose), shooting the camera as his victory pose. This is followed by the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles who'd take a slice of pizza before tossing the rest of the pizza onto the camera. *If Red Hood and The Joker were to battle against each other, Red Hood will directly paraphrase the iconic quote from Ghostbusters: "I ain't afraid of no ghosts". *For most shaders, his mask is red, but when equipped with God shader, his mask is yellow, Tournament shader: chrome, and Electrum: black. *While he wields dual pistols like other incarnations, this version uses custom guns (and ammunition) like his Arkhamverse incarnation; as his single-player ending reveals he capable of making his own bullets ("titanium composite hollow point bullets with a C4 kicker") that are the fastest and deadliest ammo in the world, and in-game, the magazines of his handguns (which slide into the bottom of the handle) feature taser spikes (similar to how his Arkhamverse handguns are custom-made to link together to form a sniper rifle) on the bottoms. *His single-player ending shows him defending a young girl from Professor Pyg; this a (possibly intentional) reference to Scarlet, a victim of Pyg who becomes Red Hood's sidekick in the Pre-New 52 comics. **Additionally, in the scene where he kills Brainiac, his guns are shown to feature his red bat logo from the video game Batman: Arkham Knight. *Red Hood's Legendary Multiverse item is the only item that changes his pistols into revolvers. *Cameron Bowen went on to reprise his role in LEGO DC Super-Villains. *One of Red Hood's combo moves, "Under the Hood", is a (possibly intentional) reference to the storyline of the same name, in which Jason was revived and took on the mantle of Red Hood. **Additionally, another of his combo moves, "Death In the Family", is a reference to the storyline of the same name, in which Jason was murdered by the Joker. Navigation Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Neutral Category:Injustice 2 Category:Injustice 2 Playable Characters Category:DLC Characters Category:Gadget Users Category:Bat Family Category:Teen Titans Category:Outlaws Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters